Why Not?
by shitivedoneonambien
Summary: When two boys start having dreams about the same strange thing, they are confused to say the least. But Dreams of all sorts have a knack for wheedling their way into reality, and Harry and Draco will fight them back tooth and nail.


**A/N: Warning: This story contains boy on boy sex, sex dreams and some swearing. if you have gotten this far and do not like any o that, you can go ahead and click the back button now.**

 **"You see and hear things and ask 'Why?' I dream of things that never were and ask 'Why not?'"**

 _Draco_ _bent over the form of his lover and sucked gently on their neck, gradually moving up to plunder their mouth. They moaned in pleasure under his ministrations, caressing his back lovingly. Draco felt shivers shoot down his spine as they finger walked delicately down his back to grab and knead his ass firmly. Groaning, he threw his head back in pleasure, and began lightly thrusting his hips against their thigh which was between his legs, trying to quell the insistent fire pooling in the pit of his stomach._

 _They moaned as he began grinding against them in earnest, and took their hands from his rear to his hips and grunted as they moved him so as to properly align their bodies. Draco paused to kiss them once more, squeezing their ass and earning a brief squeak of pleasure before more moans ensued. Their hips bucked up in pleasure, and Draco smiled into the kiss as he responded by grinding his erection into the answering hardness-_

 _Wait what?_

Draco sat bolt upright in bed, panting and in a pool of his own sweat. He frantically looked about until he recognized the inside of his bed curtains, shut tight against the curious eyes of his dorm mates. He looked down at the many books and manuscripts and scrolls scattered across his bed and remembered that he had been working on new theories to repair the vanishing cabinet before he had dozed off. Amidst his many notes he had taken, strewn mainly across his lap, he could see a definite tenting of the thick Slytherin bedding. Groaning, he flopped back on his back as his cock twitched insistently and the parts of the dream that had jolted him awake replayed behind his eyelids.

Sure, since his initiation as a Death Eater he had been far too stressed to have any specific objects of his lust, therefore the stars of his wet dreams had been faceless and devoid of any defining features. However, this was new. Never before had he had any dreams of...that particular leaning.

He cursed his libido, mentally punching himself in the gut. As if he didn't have enough to worry about already, now his mind decides to spring this on him. Could he really possibly be-

His cock twitched appreciatively once more before he even fully explored that thought. Groaning, Draco bent to retrieve the issue of _Wily Witches_ he kept under his mattress for just such instances, grumbling under his breath the entire way. He flipped open to what was usually his favorite page, where a green eyed witch with dark, attractively mussed hair writhed in pleasure as she pumped what Draco desperately hoped wasn't her _real_ wand deep into her core. Suddenly, she began twitching, and her muscles clenched around the wand, her mouth open in a silent, elated scream as her orgasm overtook her.

Draco felt his erection wilt. Not quite the reaction he had planned, but the same outcome nonetheless. He decided not to think about it and instead sighed in relief as his cock returned to its normal, flaccid state.

"Honestly, Draco," Blaise grumped from across the room, obviously freshly awoken, "put up a silencing charm or something next time." Without further ado, Draco heard his head slump back onto his pillow and deep snores erupt from his windpipe.

Blushing out of embarrassment, Draco did as he was told, purely so he could work on his research without disturbing anyone again. He looked back down at his notes, chuckling at how deep and husky Blaise's voice had been with sleep. He could feel his cock coming back to life at the thought, soon achieving its previous hardness. Draco groaned once more in frustration.

Harry sat in the window next to his bed, looking out over Hogwarts' grounds as the sun rose over the horizon. He could see a herd of thestrals who had wandered out of the forest during the night to graze on the lush grass of the grounds and hopefully get some scraps of left over meat from the house elves. As the morning light stretched across the grounds, a large one near the center of the group raised its head in a keening neigh Harry could feel rather than hear and the herd took off, flapping their skeletal wings as the made their way back into the depths of the forest.

With his temporary distraction gone, the dream that had left him waking with a shout, crying his eyes out and coming in his pants like a bloody twelve year old, returned to the forefront of his mind.

 _Grey eyes and soft, platinum hair shining in the moonlight as he threaded it through his fingers, rutting against the owner in the middle of the quidditch pitch. Then, a large, deep green snake slithering and wrapping its tail around his lover's ankle, and dragging him, kicking, screaming and clawing into the eye socket of a large, foreboding skull, its jaw slightly off kilter so its teeth seemed mouth seemed to be sporting an insolent smirk. His lover's echoing cries of his name ringing desperately out of the hole he had entered._

Harry had been picking apart the dream since roughly two in the morning, and it was well on its way to nine already. He knew who the star of his dream was. He knew what the meaning was. What he didn't know what why it affected him so deeply.

He could deal with possibly being attracted to men; it wasn't as if he truly had much luck or interest in women. He was already quite certain Malfoy had been initiated as a full blown Death Eater, and while it disappointed him, he did not have any feelings that should have left him as such an emotional wreck.

Behind him, he could hear his dorm mates waking up slowly and loudly. Leaving his musings behind, he got up and got ready for the day, Draco Malfoy lurking at the back of his mind.


End file.
